Business
entire league is standing across from the entire team. Batman: Having stopped the Reach invasion and broken the Light in half, the Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League, not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it. Canary: And so, we'll leave you to it. Black Canary, and the rest of the Justice League walk towards the Zeta tubes. Aqualad: This team has had successes, but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha, B'aarz O'oomm has called from Mars, he needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you're Beta. LexCorp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof. Nightwing: Business as usual. Aqualad: The rest of you are Gamma, and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move... Warworld drifts towards Apokolips. The camera cuts to the entrance to a balcony at the edge of a castle. A boom tube appears in front of a wall as Vandal Savage steps out. He walks past G. Gordon Godfrey and Desaad as he approaches the end of the balcony. A tall, shadowy figure is standing at the edge, basking over his fiery realm. He turns around and takes a few steps towards Savage as they stand across from each other. They grab each other's wrists in a special handshake. Savage: Business as usual. camera shows the streets of Gotham City. Everything is peaceful, and hundreds of people are walking in the streets. Suddenly, mysterious green gas begins to fill out of the city through the man holes, and many people fall over and begin to laugh uncontrollably. The camera pans into the sewers and shows a figure run through the screen and then continue to run. Two figures run into the screen, too, and chase the first figure. The camera cuts to those two figures running: they are Robin and Static. grabbing his communicator: Static to team... Robin and I are in pursuit... He's heading north... camera cuts to Raven and Starfire flying in another portion of the sewer. Raven: Exactly which way is that? Static: Beats me... camera cuts to the original figure running. An arrow is fired in front of him. It hits the wall just in front of him and makes a foam explosion, trapping the figure. Robin and Static arrive on the scene as Arrowette jumps down from where the arrow was fired. She lands on the other side of the sewer. Meanwhile, the figure breaks free and continues to run, but Robin throws a batarang at him that explodes and makes him slide for a bit. Robin shoots a net at him and then walks up to him. The figure is revealed to be Joker. Robin: Robin to Red Robin, Joker has been neutralized... Joker: I'm not going back to Arkham! You haven't caught me yet. takes out a knife and then cuts the net. He stands up and begins to run away, but then gets decked by Kid Flash. Flash: The Joker had been moded! Robin: Okay, so now the Joker has been neutralized... and Starfire land near the rest of the team as they stand in a line. The Joker is at the farthest end of line, and is now unconscious on the ground. Robin: Great work team, now return to base... team continues to stand there for a moment. Song Robin and Beast Boy are standing in the Watchtower. Computer: RECOGNIZED: KID FLASH, B-TWO-THREE; STATIC, B-TWO-SIX; ARROWETTE, B-TWO-SEVEN; RAVEN, B-TWO-EIGHT; ROBIN, B-TWO-NINE; STARFIRE, B-THREE-ONE; heroes materialize in the Watchtower and begin to walk over to Red Robin and Beast Boy. Robin: Joker is back in Arkham... I told da, er-Batman, to lock him up extra tight... Robin: Good, then with little to debrief on, you're dismissed... Flash speeds over to Beast Boy. Flash: That was so crash! Hey, I told you I didn't know when you would become leader of the team... Boy: I'm not leader of the team... I'm just assistant leader... Flash: Still crash Computer: INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM: GREEN LANTERN. Green Lantern is Hal Jordan. Jordan: Where's-- There you are... Red Robin, what's the current status of the team... Robin: They just got back from apprehending Joker... Jordan: Good, send the League might need help on its mission... Robin: New Genesis? I thought it was a routine check from the Guardians... Jordan: It was, until Mantis and his forces attacked... We think others may be coming from Apokolips... Robin: I was just about to send a squad to-- Computer: INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM: UN SECRETARY GENERAL, LEX LUTHOR. Static: Luthor, how'd you override the security code? Luthor: I have my methods... And I also have my reasons... Robin: We're not working with you Luthor... Not after what happened the last time... Luthor: I could not have predicted that the MFD would have already gone crysalis, nor would I have predicted that it would kill-- Robin: I'm not talking about Wally! I'm talking about... Rose... and Nightwing... Luthor: Well you of all people know that I don't like to talk about that either... It wasn't all my fault, and truthfully it was loss for us, too... Jordan: Red Robin, where were you going to send a squad to...? Robin: Metropolis... Toyman... Jordan: Is priority number four right about now... One is New Genesis, and Guy just told me that our reinforcements are here, so you shouldn't need a team here... But you do need to send a team to New York City... Flash: The big apple, sounds crash... Arrowette: You say that too often... Boy: Why New York City? Jordan: The Forever People keep talking about someone named Godfrey... Robin: As in G. Gordon Godfrey? Jordan: Who knows, but I want you to investigate... He's scheduled to be in New York City to cover Luthor's inauguration as Secretary General... Luthor: Oh that... I was planning on skipping... The last term wasn't a full term so I have no reason why they're having another one... Jordan: Six months short... How is that--? turns to look at someone where he is. Jordan: Green Lantern out... screen with Hal on it disappears as Luthor simply waits for a moment. Luthor: He never did tell you what priority three was... Robin: He implied that priority three is you, Luthor... See you in New York... camera cuts to a batplane arriving in New York City, behind the UN building. The team gets out. Robin: Okay. Arrowette, Static, Kid Flash, Robin you're Alpha. Just patrol around here and keep on the lookout for Godfrey... Raven, Starfire, you're Beta. Fly up to the top of the building and be our eyes in the sky. Report if you see anything suspicious. Beast Boy, you and I are Gamma. We've got Luthor... Static: Alright, Alpha, let's... Robin: And Bart, you're in charge of Alpha... disappointed: Aw man... Flash: Sounds crash... Arrowette: Seriously, stop saying that... heads out as Beta flies up the building. Robin: Okay Gar, this way... run over to a back entrance. Red Robin leans his ear up to the door for a second and listens, but he doesn't hear anything. Robin: Okay, no guards. We can do this the easy way... Boy: And that is...? Robin jumps and kicks the door down. Boy: Ah, noted... rush inside and then run down the hallway and jump into a side room. Robin: Luthor's office is close to the top floor... But if the inauguration is about to start I bet he's somewhere near the lobby... peaks out into the hallway and then runs out of it as Beast Boy follows. He runs all the way to the end of a hallway before diving behind a filing cabinet. Beast Boy lands on his shoulder as a small grasshopper before jumping off and shifting back. Boy: Luthor's not here... Robin: I can tell... on the communicator: Arrowette to Gamma, Godfrey's arrived... Robin: Okay, Luthor's no where to be-- Hold on... elevator opens up as Luthor and Mercy walk out. One of his advisors is waiting for him. Advisor: Are you ready, Mr Luthor. Luthor: I am, and I hope no one minds that I've brought a friend... Bee steps out of the elevator, as Red Robin and Beast Boy stare in shock. Commercial Robin: Gar, we need to get out of here... Boy: On it... Robin: Don't leave me! Boy turns into a small bug and then jumps off. Red Robin shakes his head and then reaches for his communicator. Robin: Red Robin to Alpha, I'm now alone in the lobby... Beast Boy ditched me immediately after Luthor arrived with his guest... Queen Bee... I'm stuck hiding here until they leave... What's the status of Godfrey... Flash: Godfrey is just getting out of the car with his photographer now. I don't think he's spotted us... Robin: Don't let him, and from now on maintain radio silence... If Queen Bee's in the area she may have brought... looks to his side and sees a Bialyan soldier standing in front of him. The soldier picks him up by his collar as Luthor notices him. Luthor: Ah, Red Robin... Robin: Told you I would see you in New York, Luthor... Luthor: I don't have time to deal with you... turns to the soldier. Luthor: Keep him quiet... turns to Mercy. Luthor: And get our special security... Tell him to check for any other members of the League's little team... nods her head and then goes back into the elevator. The camera cuts to showing the front of the UN building. Thousands of reporters from all around the world are standing in front of a podium on a platform in front of the building. Luthor walks out as G. Gordon Godfrey pushes his way through many of the reporters to the front. Across the street, Arrowette looks at Luthor through a pair of binoculars. Arrowette: Luthor's starting... A Godfrey is near the front and now distracted... Kid Flash, go! Flash: Going... speeds off towards Godfrey's news truck as the camera cuts to Luthor stepping up to the podium. Luthor: Settle down, people, settle down. Normally I know the United Nations doesn't do inaugurations, but I thought I'd give a little speech about my first order of business... camera cuts to Beta Squad on the roof of the building. Starfire is looking over the edge of the building as Raven stands a few feet back looking with binoculars. Starfire: I'm not sure of Earth customs... But didn't Red Robin say that Luthor is not in a authoritative position...? Raven: Maybe... Anything suspicious...? Starfire: No... the elevator that leads to the top of the building opens up. Mercy and another figure are in the elevator. Mercy points at the two heroes as the figure jumps at Raven. She barely can react before the figure is upon her and knocks both of them over the side of the building. People in the crowd scream as they see the two people falling, but Raven is eventually to break away and put distance between herself and the figure. She continue to float in midair as she blasts mystic energy at the figure that grabs him and then throws him upwards. He breaks free and then blasts hear vision at Raven, who blocks with more mystic energy. Meanwhile, Starfire turns around and sees Mercy, who immediately blasts energy out of her arm cannon at her. Starfire jumps back and then begins to fire star bolts at Mercy as she simply walks forward, avoids them, and blasts more energy out of her arm cannon. The camera shows Robin, Static, and Arrowette watching across from the UN building. Static: Should we help? Arrowette: We've already blown cover... Robin, you go find Kid Flash... Static, help Starfire... I'll help Raven... nods his head. He magnetizes a manhole covering and uses it as a hover board as he flies over towards Starfire. Arrowette fires an arrow at the figure fighting Raven. It his him and explodes as he falls to the ground. Raven looks and sees Arrowette standing on the ground. Raven flies over to the figure as he slowly stands up. He immediately gets knocked back by her dark energy, but then slides and stabilizes himself. He blasts heat vision at her, which she blocks with a mystic energy shield. He eventually breaks the shield and then jumps at Raven and punches her back. As she falls through the air, he flies towards her and then tries to punch her again, but she blocks with a mystic energy shield. He continues to flies towards her, but a large green gorilla, Beast Boy, tackles him to the ground. At this point, much of the crowd has fled, except for G. Gordon Godfrey and his photographer. Godfrey stands across from his photograph as he begins to record. Gordon Godfrey: Terror at Luthor's inauguration? Unheard of... Just moments after Luthor begins his speech, the Justice League of all other possibilities shows up with another alien threat matched up against it. Is it coincidence, or is the League looking for a cover story so it can sabotage another one of Luthor's parties? Luthor and Queen Bee walk back into the lobby of the base and see Red Robin entering the elevator with the guard unconscious on the floor in the lobby. The elevator closes as Luthor looks angrily at it. Luthor: Time to go... takes out a father box, opens a boom tube, and then walks through it as Queen Bee follows. The boom tube closes as the camera cuts to inside the elevator. Superman: Justice League to Red Robin... screen appears on Red Robin's wrist computer with Superman on it. Superman: Oh, you're in an elevator? Robin: Yes is there something wrong... Superman: Our reinforcements were ambushed by Steppenwolf and his forces... Now both Hawks, Miss Martian, the Green Lanterns minus Hal, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Red Tornado, and Captain Atom are all missing, probably near where there ship crashed... Meanwhile, the rest of the League except for Superboy and Doctor Fate was captured and taken to Apokolips. The Forever People are on their way to look for the leaguers who crashed, meanwhile they told us to come back to Earth to rest... Robin: Are you sure they don't need your help...? Superman: I'm positive... Robin: Because we might need your help... Luthor and Queen Bee are here... gets to the top of the elevator as it opens. He sees Mercy firing blasts at Starfire. He immediately takes out a batarang and throws it at Mercy, which blows up her arm. He runs forward and then kicks her in the back of the head knocking her to the ground. Robin: And apparently so is Mercy... Superman: We're heading back right now... takes out a mother box, opens a boom tube, and then walks through it. Superboy and Doctor Fate also walk through it. A boom tube opens up next to Red Robin as the three leaguers walk out. Superboy: Mind giving us a status update? Robin: Yeah. Arrowette, Static, Robin, and Kid Flash were on Alpha... Kid Flash was supposed to go to Godfrey's news truck, but... Static: He did... Once the attacks started though, Arrowette sent Robin to find him for backup... Robin: And Arrowette? Static: Went to help Raven fight our friend... Beast Boy was there, too... Superboy: Friend? Who's our friend? Superman: I can tell you who are friend is with only three letters... Zod Commercial Robin: Zod... as in General Zod? Superman: The very one... He must be working with Luthor... Starfire: Well, with Mercy out of the picture we can all go down and help... Robin: Uh, you guys go ahead... I've got to go get something... nods his head as Red Robin head back into the elevator. Superman grabs Superboy and then jumps off the side of the building and flies over towards Zod. Superman: ZOD! angry: Superman... throws Superboy at Zod, but Zod catches his punch and then throws him back. He blocks an mystic energy blast from Raven and then gets hit by an arrow from Arrowette. It electrocutes him, but he stays up and then turns around and blasts heat vision at Arrowette. He turns around and sees Robin run at him and then jumps over. He laughs and then turns around as a small bomb can be seen on his back. It blows up and knocks Zod forward. Kid Flash comes running back and then speeds through Zod as he goes rolling across the ground. ZOn slowly gets up and then blasts heat vision as Superboy tries to punch down on him. Superman and Zod blast their heat vision at each other as Red Robin arrives on the scene. He takes out a shard of kryptonite and brings it towards Zod. Both he and Superman collapse to the ground, as Superboy begins to slow his walking as well. Robin: Kryptonite... always comes in handy... places Zod in handcuffs and then puts the kryptonite away. Flash: Red Robin, we need to talk... Arrowette: Yeah, why are they here? looks at the three leaguers. Superman: The rest of the league is either missing or captured... We'll need to head back to New Genesis and meet up with the Forever People to determine a logical next move... Robin: Until they... We'll take Zod to Arkham and... Superman: No, I'll take Zod to the Fortress of Solitude and then wipe his powers... Then he can just go to Belle Reve. Robin: And then we can go to New Genesis... Flash: After I show you what I found in Godfrey's truck... camera cuts to the Watchtower. The entire team as well as the three leaguers are the only ones on board. They are staring at a giant screen with pictures of Apokolips, New Genesis, and the dark figure that met with Vandal Savage. Boy: Files say his name is... Darkseid... Superman: Never heard of him... Robin: Looks like he's the ruler of Apokolips, and if Godfrey is also from there, that puts him in cahoots with the Light... Arrowette: Excuse me... The Light? Superman: The Light first plagued us 10 and a half years ago... It was originally a group that consisted of Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Brain, and Klarion... Superboy: They were the Board of Directors of Project: Cadmus, a genetics lab that created me, several different types of genomorphs, and a clone of Roy Harper, aka Speedy, aka Red Arrow, aka Arsenal... Superman: The abbreviated version is that they created him, programmed him to infiltrate the League, and once there, took complete mental domination of the League using a bio-organic, sorcery enhanced technology known as Starro-tech. The team was eventually able to free the League, but not before Savage had sent myself, Batman, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman to an alien planet called Rimbor, where we went on a rampage for 16 hours... Robin: That rampage brought Earth to the attention of the galaxy, specifically the Kroloteans. After 5 years, the Kroloteans were discovered on Earth. Eventually, the Light, now with Ocean Master and with Black Manta in, tricked the Kroloteans to head to Malina Island, where they blew all of them up with one fellow swoop, all for their new partner... The Reach... Flash: The Reach were abducting human runaways to use in their experiments with something called the Meta-Gene. Eventually, however, with the aid of Aqualad and Artemis, aka Tigress, who had been undercover in Black Manta's organization, helped reveal to the Reach, at a summit between them and the Light, that the Light had been undermining their plans the whole time... The Reach left the Earth, but not after Wally made a sacrifice to save it... Robin: At that summit we also managed to capture Black Manta and the Brain, and Ra's al Ghul appeared to be mortally wounded... We haven't heard from him or the League of Shadows since... Arrowette: So the Light are the big bads? Superman: Short version: yes. Superboy: Red Robin, how quickly can you prep a squad to return to New Genesis? Robin: As soon as a few people return my calls... camera cuts to a boom tube opening up on Apokolips. Luthor and Queen Bee step out. They are seen in a long hallway with cells on either side. In each cell, is a member of the Justice League who was captured. They are all unconscious. walk past the hallway and then head through a door and arrive in a room where Savage and Desaad are. Savage: How did it go? Luthor: The interrupted our plans... But with the league captured... Godfrey will only need to expose this... The team will come here to try and rescue them, though... Desaad: They would be foolish to try... Master will kill them on sight... Savage: That was not part of the agreement... If you need something to stop the team, let some of my old friends have the opportunity... Bee: And may I ask how our newest member is fairing? Savage: He is doing quite well... He's definitely a much better candidate then Deathstroke ever will be... Luthor: And Earth will finally be brought out of it's dark age... Savage And it's people will then bask in our light... End Questions *What did Luthor do to Rose and Nightwing, and why is it also a loss for the Light? *Where are all the old members of the team? *Who is Red Robin waiting to hear back from? *Who are Savage's "old friends"? *Who is the Light's new member?